


Tumblr Prompt Fills

by kenporusty



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF, Young Wizards
Genre: 12 percent of a make-out, Biker!Tom, Bruce and Tony just need a room, Gen, Grimy bar AU, I really struggled with the Starfleet one in chapter 4, JFC there should be more janitorial closets at SHIELD headquarters, M/M, Not you DD - at least in Chapter 4, based on an image, supposed to be motivational idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tumblr prompt fills and a few reblog fics.</p><p>Most of the prompts are three-sentence ones, but there might be a few drabbles there and there.</p><p>I always accept prompts! <a href="http://kenporusty.tumblr.com">Tumblr!</a></p><p>All chapters will be titled with the appropriate subject, so you can just skip around if need be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RICHARD ARMITAGE

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://kenporusty.tumblr.com/image/49940659305) image that has cropped up a few times on my Tumblr dash.
> 
> I just couldn't resist.

Richard paused in front of the plate window, polished to the point of perfect reflection.

But the reflection he saw was not perfect.

The reflection wore a scowl he’d worn so many times in so many roles. He dropped his head, leaning his forehead on the wall, arm supporting his weight, wishing he could reach out and touch the confident man there.

The man who wore the same yellow sweater, the same brown jacket, had the same cobalt eyes and dark, close-cropped hair.

Bu the man there was not him, just a shadow, just a reflection of what was inside.

A hand cupped Richard’s cheek. Mirror Richard brought his eyes up to lock gazes.

“Go out and be the confident person I know you are. Go out and speak with Thorin’s bearing, with Guy’s brooding, with Lucas’ intelligence. They are you as I am you. Tuck away the shy, and let us come out and play. Not just when you are in front of the camera. All the time.”

Richard looked away, returned his gaze, finding he watched his perfect reflection with Thorin’s eyes, with Guy’s smirk, and with Lucas’s stance.

_Always listen when your reflection speaks to you, more often than not, they speak the truth._


	2. TOM HIDDLESTON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a [gifset](http://mangocianamarch.tumblr.com/post/49941780851/uhhsecrets-gofuckyourselftomhiddleston) that, again, came up on my dash where people asked if someone would turn a comment into a fic.
> 
> So this came about.

The rain came up on him suddenly. And by suddenly, as soon as he hit the bend in the road, it was pissing. Tom sighed, and pulled over underneath the underpass, peering out into the rain. A light shone somewhere in the distance.

“Not too far,” he thought, worrying his lip. Kicking the bike into gear, he pulled back onto the freeway, veering off, and parking in the nearly deserted parking lot.

“West of Hell Bar,” Tom read, shaking the rain from his hair as he yanked the door open.

Three locals glared at the intruder from their table in the corner. He was sure he heard something involving a slur of some sort, but ignored them, making for the bar, rubbing his face with one palm.

“New to the area, stranger?” The woman behind the bar cracked her gum and smiled at the lanky Brit.

“Uh, yes. Sorry, it’s pouring out there.” Tom dropped into a seat, leaning on the bar, hair still dripping.

“Don’t worry about it Rain’ll clear out and then it’ll just be hot as the dickens soon enough. This place is a good escape from the world. Listen that accent, you a Brit?”

“Uh, yes.”

“Never enough of them around here. Kinda get tired of the dirty, mistrusting lot around here.”

He felt her eyes on him. A silent appraisal.

“So what’s your poison, sugar?”

Tom glanced out the grimy windows, “double shot of whiskey.”

“Kind of strong for you, skinny.”

Tom looked over her figure, not much thicker than himself, if a little top-heavy, “if you can handle it, I think I’ll be fine.”

The bartender shrugged, turning her back to fix his drink then chat amiably with another patron at the end of the bar.

“So West of Hell, nice name,” Tom threw back his drink, feeling the welcoming burn.

“Honey,” she cracked her gum, “you’re not here on a Tuesday. On Tuesday, you learn just how west of Hell this place can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, at some point, this will continue.


	3. The Avengers: TONY/BRUCE, CLINT/PHIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic based on a reply to one of my delightful followers.
> 
> I've managed to misplace her original prompt fill. Whoops.
> 
> Also movie!verse. Because we know Phil isn't dead, he's just off snogging Clint off-screen. Right?  
> Right?

Bruce threw Tony a bit harder than he wanted against the door to the janitorial closet at SHIELD headquarters, wincing as he heard Tony’s breathe leave him with a squeak. Laughing, Tony pulled the slim man against him, rucking up his shirt to slide a hand up Bruce’s back. Their lips met in a rush of passion, lust, and we-shouldn’t-do-this-in-the-hallway-because-Thor-can-get-nosy.

Bruce’s hand fumbled with the knob to the closet, pulling Tony off the door, then the door open.

Tony couldn’t help but wolf-whistle.

“Well, if you wanted to get away from Fury’s ever-present eye,” Tony made a strange gesture over his face, “the janitorial closet couldn’t get much better.”

Phil was white as a sheet, and actually squeaked when the door was thrown open. He was fully expecting an angry Fury - _isn’t that a little much? Angry Fury…_ He was fully expecting an angry Fury to come through the door as he pulled from Clint in record time.

Clint whined at the loss, and then whined at Bruce and Tony’s presence.

“Get a room,” Tony slammed the door shut.

“We have a room, why don’t you two find an unused one!” Clint’s voice was muffled but clear.

“Stark Tower?” Bruce asked, obviously frustrated by now.

“Stark Tower. I’ll tell Pepper to take an extended lunch.” Tony nodded.

“Extended lunch? We’re going to need longer than that,” Bruce tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of Tony’s neck.

Tony’s stride faltered, “Right. So, she will be going to the mountains on a Stark-mandated vacation.”

“Only 12% of one.”

Tony elbowed Bruce in the ribs with a roll of his eyes.


	4. YOUNG WIZARDS: VARIOUS CHARACTERS, TOM/CARL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have three fills I'm posting here together, though they were asked by different people.
> 
> I just feel bad wasting chapters for three sentences.
> 
> Tumblr usernames got changed because of privacy. I'm just weird like that.

**sky asked: young wizards "nicknames club" where all the nicknamed characters meet in timeheart. (maybe nita and kit nicknamed someone else, too?)**

“My name is Ed, and I was nicknamed by Nita and Kit,” the threatening bulk of ancient great white shark worked his jaws absent-mindedly.

“Welcome, Ed, strange they seemed to have nicknamed us very similarly,” the floating speck of light danced and spun just above the surface of the pristine water, welcoming in their newest member of the Nita and Kit Nicknamed Us Association.

“Well, that’s all well and good,” a smooth voice came from a shadowy corner, materializing to a man with enticing ginger hair, strange - yet alluring facial-structure, dressed in a black three-piece suit, “but I hardly know why my **_brother_** sent me here, they hadn’t named me,” the figure froze, remembering the changes in the Book; ah hell, he DID have a nickname. 

*****

**Sarah originally prompted Tom and Carl as professional musicians. I gave her classical in the original fill (which has been lost to my Tumblr feed - I fear going in after it) but I could easily have worked in another type of music. This is that option.**

“Come here you,” Tom pulled Carl into a crushing hug, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling away and knocking Carl lovingly on the back of the head.

“Knock ‘em dead, tiger,” Carl grinned, handing Tom his bass.

Friendly elbows and shouts resounded backstage as their band, The Sevarfriths, prepared to take over from their opening act, and several hundred thousand screaming fans waiting for their unique brand of rock, all in the key of M. 

*****

**Anonymous asked: Carmela and Filif in Starfleet.**

Carmela wasn’t exactly sure how she was going to explain this one to…well, anyone.

How to explain to the Captain of the ship that the navigator was now a tree, an intelligent sarcastic tree, but a tree nonetheless. Now of all times, of all days, of all weeks, for the mochteroof to slip.

The chocolate shipment would be delayed for HOURS while Command investigated this. She decided to blame Wesley.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been heavily suggested (with ample eyebrow waggling) that this should take a turn for the smut.
> 
> Or at least continued. We'll see.
> 
> I'm sorry if I've bungled Lucas North. I haven't watched Spooks.
> 
> (and can I just say that photo is an AMAZING portrayal of Richard...the editing is perfection.)


End file.
